Lars Battle-Born
|Base ID = }} Lars Battle-Born is a Nord child who lives with his family in the house of Clan Battle-Born in Whiterun. Background His best friend is Mila Valentia, who loves to play hide and seek with him. Lars said that he and Mila often got into mischief, but his parents shaped him up, and he kept getting into trouble with his father. Olava the Feeble is another one of Lars' friends. Lars says this and continues to say that Olava says things will get better for him, once he starts to stick up for himself. He can most often be seen around in the city street or sitting in his room in the house of Clan Battle-Born. Interactions Bullying Braith He is involved in a miscellaneous quest in which the Dragonborn must help convince his bully, Braith, to stop bullying him. Conversations Bergritte Battle-Born Bergritte: "Lars, dear, why don't you go outside and play? It's a beautiful day." Lars: "That's all right, grandmother. I like staying home with you." Bergritte: "It's that Braith girl again, isn't it? Has she been bothering you again? I've a mind to speak with her mother." Lars: "No! Please, grandmother, don't do that. I'm fine. Really. Can we just... not talk about this anymore?" Bergritte: "All right, dear." Braith Braith: "Battle-Born! Give me your money!" Lars: "I... I don't have any money." Braith: "You'd better give me five Septims, right now, or I'm going to bloody your nose..." Lars: "No! Please! I really don't have any money, Braith! I'll give you ten septims tomorrow. Just don't hit me." Braith: "Ten Septims tomorrow, baby Battle-Born. Or I'm gonna bloody your nose and your lip." Braith: "Oh look, it's little baby Battle-Born." Lars: "Leave me alone, Braith..." Braith: "What are you gonna do if I don't? Huh? Gonna cry to your papa?" Lars: "Just go away!" Quotes *''"I bet you could take one of those mean old dragons, I bet you could do anything!"'' *''"I can't fight. Not even a little bit. My family thinks I'm a little milk drinker."'' *''"I don't know what you did, but Braith won't even look at me now, so thanks!"'' —If the Dragonborn convinces Braith to stop the bullying *''"I hope monsters come and eat you."'' —If the Dragonborn has murdered one of his relatives *''"It's no fun getting pushed around all the time..."'' *''"My friend Olava? The seer? She says things will get better for me, once I start sticking up for myself."'' Trivia *If he is asked "What does a kid do for fun around here?" Lars will say he and his friend, Mila Valentia, used to climb upon the roof of Dragonsreach and search for bird eggs. He also says that he used to tip over the ox in the Gray-Mane's yard, but he does not do this stuff anymore because his father, Idolaf Battle-Born, kept catching him and then Lars would get in trouble, even though the Gray-Manes and Battle-Borns are rivals. *Just like every other child in Skyrim, if excessive spells are used while he was watching, he will ask the Dragonborn if they can make him invisible. If he is told no, he just walks away, and the conversation cannot be repeated. If the Dragonborn lies to him, saying that they did make him invisible, he runs around "scaring" the residents. *Lars' favorite pastime is to read, although this reflects badly on his popularity with his parents, who think of him as a "milk drinker." Lars will sit at his desk with books all around him and a single sweet roll at his side. *Lars may send the Dragonborn a letter about seeing them killing Braith, but thanking them for it, even though children cannot be killed without the use of console commands. *Dialogue with Braith reveals that the reason she bullies him so often is because she has a crush on him. Appearances * de:Lars Kampf-Geborener es:Lars Batallador fr:Lars Guerriers-Né it:Lars Guerriero Nato pl:Lars Dziecię-Wojny ru:Ларс Сын Битвы Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Children